This invention relates generally to lighted storage and carrying containers and, more particularly, to a lighted bait container apparatus having a removable flashlight and convenient operation for catching bait or baiting a hook at night.
Catching bait such as worms at night for the purpose of fishing typically involves holding a flashlight, holding a bait bucket or container, and catching the bait and putting it in the bucket. The fisherman often finds himself with too few hands to accomplish this task conveniently.
Various devices have been proposed in the art for illuminating toolboxes, tackle boxes, and the like. However, the existing devices do not approach a solution to the difficulty raised by collecting worms at night or the difficulty of baiting a hook at night. Namely, the existing devices do not provide a container that includes appropriate lighting options or one-handed operation of the bait collecting/storage container.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a lighted bait container apparatus which includes a bait storage container capable of holding bait as well as a removable flashlight that can be attached to the container for selectively illuminating the container opening while catching bait or baiting a hook.
A lighted bait container apparatus according to the present invention includes a container having a closed bottom with a continuous side wall extending upwardly therefrom and defining an upper edge. A rim assembly having a rim body is coupled to the upper edge of the side wall with a clamp member attached to one exterior side of the rim body. A lid is pivotally coupled to the rim body for movement between open and closed configurations. A user is able to control this movement with a spring-biased latch assembly coupled to the rim body. The lighted bait container apparatus includes a flashlight having a first light source at a first end and a second light source at a second end. The clamp member is configured to receive and hold the flashlight in a friction or snap-fit relationship such that the flashlight is selectably removable therefrom. The flashlight may be positioned in the clamp member such that the first light source illuminates the open top of the container when energized. The second light source is adjustable between wide or narrow beam patterns and is useful in illuminating the ground where bait is being collected. The light sources may be activated independently. Therefore, this apparatus enables a user to collect bait with one-handed operation of the container and without having to independently hold or position a flashlight.
Therefore, a general object of this invention is to provide a lighted bait container apparatus which enables a user to collect fishing bait and to bait a hook in the dark with convenience.
Another object of this invention is to provide a lighted bait container apparatus, as aforesaid, which includes a bait container with a lid that may be opened and closed with one-handed user operation.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a lighted bait container apparatus, as aforesaid, which illuminates an open top of the bait container and eliminates a user from having to independently hold a flashlight.
A further object of this invention is to provide a lighted bait container apparatus, as aforesaid, which includes a flashlight having a light source at opposing ends for illuminating both the bait container and a ground surface.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a lighted bait container apparatus, as aforesaid, having a rim assembly that is removable from the bait container such that additional bait containers may be filled for later use.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a lighted bait containing apparatus, as aforesaid, in which lid and latch assemblies are spring-loaded to facilitate single-handed use.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of this invention.